


Let's hit them one more time

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, criminal!Derek, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the prettiest thing I ever stole<br/>(Derek and Stiles are robbing gas stations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's hit them one more time

**Author's Note:**

> For alexandra bronte


End file.
